


mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: Getting ready for a date... while sharing a body.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wotwotleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/gifts).




End file.
